Some coupon insertion devices separate the forwardmost coupon from a continuous web (coupon source) and eject the separated coupon into a container as the container passes a designated location for insertion. The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically adjusting the pressure (or space) between a pair of opposed rollers to effectuate coupon separation.
It is a common advertising and promotional technique to place coupons or other items into containers, such as cartons for breakfast cereal or snack items, along with the product to be sold. The consumer may use the coupon for whatever purpose intended, such as for discounts on future purchases or a rebate. Many devices have been provided for depositing coupons into containers in the present day packaging industry.
It is to be understood that the word “coupon” is used in its broadest possible sense to include any coupon, card, sheet, receipt, warranty, ticket prize, premium or other part, whether two-dimensional or three-dimensional, that can advantageously be handled as described hereinafter. Similarly, “container” is used in the broadest possible sense to include containers such as boxes, tubs, cans and vessels of all kinds as well as any other coupon-receiver which can advantageously be used with the present system.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,784,861, 5,588,286, and 5,941,053, each fully incorporated by reference herein, disclose coupon insertion devices receiving a supply of coupons from a reel and inserting them sequentially into an array of containers. The coupons are fed between first and second pairs of opposing rollers. The rollers may be a single roller, a pair of rollers or more than two rollers. When more than one roller is utilized, it is contemplated that a belt is secured by the two rollers to effectuate movement in the direction of the rollers. Differential speeds of the first and second pairs of rollers create what is known by those skilled in the art as “bursting” through which the forwardmost coupon is separated and projected into the container. Bursting is where the faster of the pairs of rollers is able to effectuate separation of an entering coupon from the coupon source.
While prior devices are effective in inserting flat or two-dimensional coupons into containers, there has been a need for similar equipment used for three-dimensional coupons having a height or thickness which is greater than conventional flat coupons, and/or which are irregular in configuration. In instances where the coupon is three-dimensional, damage to the coupon as a result of too much pressure being applied is a possibility.
Coupon insertion devices have been introduced in which the opposing pairs of rollers are vertically adjustable relative to each other to accommodate coupons of varying sizes and shapes. Such systems typically employ drive belts to power the rollers in the opposing sets and a crank shaft to adjust the space between the rollers. However, a corresponding design issue is maintaining desired pressure applied between opposing sets of rollers as the apparatus is adjusted to accommodate coupons of varying thicknesses.
Conventional coupon insertion devices have addressed similar problems through the use of manual cranks for adjusting pressure applied to the coupons. However, these systems increase the complexity of the apparatus and the associated manufacturing and repair cost. In addition, these systems have been found to increase wear of the drive belts. Also, these systems did not address the situation where there was “slipping” of a coupon, i.e., where the entering coupon was directed to be torn off the coupon source but did not separate.